Paul
Paul was a very rational man but after marrying his wife, Sara, he changed drastically becoming a gambling addict. When the game became a serious problem his wife contacted Dante to stop him being afraid for his safety. History One night on a luxury cruise, Paul bet against well-known poker players like Amanda, the woman with the good luck of a goddess, Joe known as "Golden Hand" for his luck and "Santa Claus", a guru of the poker nicknamed for his appearance and luck, as well as Dante being that he had been invited to attend the cruise. During the start, Joe won the first game, boasting of his luck and continuing in the game. After that, Joe started talking about the rumor of a mysterious poker player known as King, a player who, after losing against him in a game, took the life of his opponent, is believed to come from hell and has the ability to call death. After a couple of games more, Paul ended up beating Joe in the game, which he decides to retire, but ended up dying in front of others thanks to a heart attack. Upon witnessing this, Amanda accused Paul that by winning the game Joe ended up dying, as happened with King. Once clarified the situation thanks to "Santa", everyone decides to take a short break while removing the body, leaving the idea that King was possibly one of them. Meanwhile in another place, Sara, Paul's wife, had boarded the cruise being that, despite knowing he could not stop his husband, he knew he would be there for the casino that was inside. After the body was removed, the remaining participants returned to their places. "Santa" tried to win quickly by taking a risk by observing a habitual gesture in Amanda, which consisted of touching her hair every time she lied in her plays, but failing to be deceived by her, thus losing to others. After his defeat he tried to retreat, but in doing so he suffered the same fate as Ooe, dying of a heart attack and confirming that King was among them. After the body was removed, Paul and Amanda and Dante continued the game. After a while of playing, Amanda ends up losing to both and after being frustrated by her defeat she began to despair until she fell dead on the floor due to a heart attack caused by King. With only Paul and Dante remaining, Paul begins to show himself a challenger thinking that if he ends up winning and Dante dies, it will be confirmed that he is King. During the game, Paul decides to bet everything since he knows that the last move would decide the winner, besides not being afraid of death telling Dante that if he won he could take his life. After the final play, Dante ends up revealing his cards, proving that he was the winner and thus leaving Paul surprised, apologizing to his wife and dying of a heart attack. Personality His wife Sarah admits that before his marriage Paul used to be a rational, but after this he ended up becoming addicted to the game which became a serious problem for his physical and psychological health. During bets his attitude becomes more determined but fearful and tired, but once he begins to see himself victorious, he acts in a confident and sinister manner, as well as joyful during a victory. In spite of everything his attitude is a reflection of the paranoia when believing that he himself could be King, besides his constant contact with this one. Appearance His physical appearance is that of an adult with white complexion, brown hair and brown eyes. His facial features are affected by his addiction to the game, thus showing the thinness in his face and dark circles under his eyes. She wears a black red denim jacket, which has a brown embroidery. Inside, she wears a red open-neck T-shirt. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased